MST3K 616 - Racket Girls
The Short Are You Ready for Marriage? (1950) Synopsis Another 1950's social hygiene short. In this one, a high school senior named Sue and her boyfriend want to get married right after Sue graduates. A marriage counselor discourages the young couple from entering into a hasty marriage. Always remember Cupid’s Checklist: :*Similar Backgrounds :*Real Friends :*Understand Marriage Information *The short was released on Mr. B's Lost Shorts??!! by BBI on VHS and by Rhino Entertainment on DVD retitled as Mr. B's Lost Shorts, part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 6 The Movie Synopsis Umberto Scalli (Farrell) is a gangster who manages women wrestlers as a front for his bookmaking, drug, and prostitution rackets. He trusts the wrong people and ends up trying to run away from both the police and mysterious mob boss Mr. Big, to whom he owes $35,000. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0043954/plotsummary Information This film features real-life wrestlers Peaches Page, Clara Mortensen (world champion wrestler), and Rita Martinez (champion of Mexico). http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0043954/plotsummary The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Lisa Loeb visits on the Hexfield. The SOL gang isn't impressed, especially as Crow has her confused with "Courtney Hole". Segment One: Dr. F is experiencing security problems in Deep 13, as evidenced when a group of tourists comes traipsing through. Frank thwarts Dr. F's attempts to test the security system. Attempts to communicate via closet-circuit intercom also fail due to pranking, so Dr. F sends the movie in semaphore. Segment Two: Inspired by the short, Crow wants to marry Tom, so they take a Cosmo quiz. Mike flings a rubber band like the guy in the short, the Mads yell, "It’s gone!" Frank yells, "He’s a sorcerer!" Segment Three: Crow’s bachelor party, complete with stripper Jan in the Pan and guilt for cheating on the beautiful Servo, is very depressing. Segment Four: The Bots’ wedding, attended by Gypsy, Mike, Frank, and the tourists, and officiated by a cynical Dr. F, ends in wrestling chaos. Segment Five: Even Mike and the Bots, dressed as wrestlers, think there was too much wrestling in the movie. A letter is read from an adorable five year old after the Bots turn one down about a lecture. Lisa Loeb breaches Deep 13. Stinger: SNAP! "It’s gone!" "Where’d it go?" Other Notes Guest Stars *''Lisa Loeb'': Bridget Jones *''Tourists'': Paul Chaplin, Mary Jo Pehl, Patrick Brantseg *''Jan in the Pan'': Mary Jo Pehl Obscure References *''sounds "Marines, we are leaving!" "Sorry, I was back in Da Nang there."'' Supposedly, Sue is having a flashback to the Vietnam War. *''"You still didn't pay your Grit bill, ma'am."'' Grit was an early nationwide newspaper (since converted to magazine format, and now distributed mainly in rural areas) whose subscriptions were sold door-to-door by children, many of whom were recruited through ads in comic books. *''"I got kicked out of L7."'' L7 was an all-female alternative rock band. *''"I had a chum in college, who had 'the real thing' with eight successive girls."'' "Wilt Chamberlain?" Wilt Chamberlain was a famous basketball player and lifelong bachelor who claimed to have slept with 20,000 women in his lifetime, *''"I think it was in 'Humor in Uniform'."'' "Humor in Uniform" is a regular feature in Reader's Digest to which readers contribute humorous anecdotes about military life. *''"I've asked King Vitaman to join us."'' King Vitaman is a breakfast cereal. *''"Suddenly, their marriage is 'The Eiger Sanction'!"'' The Eiger Sanction is a 1975 thriller film starring Clint Eastwood as an assassin ordered to kill a mountain climber. *''"I worship Cthulhu!"'' Cthulhu is a fictional evil god that originated in the writings of H. P. Lovecraft. *''"This'd turn k.d. lang hetero!"'' k.d. lang is an openly lesbian pop singer. *''"So give to me your leather, take from me my lace!"'' Quoted from the song "Leather and Lace", a duet between Stevie Nicks and Don Henley. *''"Hey, Joe!" "Where you going with that gun in your hand?"'' References lyrics from the Jimi Hendrix song "Hey Joe". *''"Hi, Roy! Who's the beard?"'' "Beard", in this context, is a slang term for a woman who pretends to be a closeted gay man's girlfriend. *''"Dance with me/I want to be your partner, can't you see?"'' Servo is quoting the song "Dance With Me" by Orleans. *''"E-O eleven..."'' From the theme song to the original version of Ocean's Eleven. *''"Hey, it's Fran Lebowitz!"'' Fran Lebowitz is an American essayist known for her sardonic sense of humor. *''"Don't talk about our son, Martha!"'' Crow is imitating Richard Burton in Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?. *''"Timothy Busfield!"'' Actor Timothy Busfield is best known for his role on the TV series thirtysomething. *''"Women on the verge of a three-point takedown."'' Women on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown is a 1988 Spanish comedy. *''"Peaches En Regalia!"'' "Peaches En Regalia" is a song from the Frank Zappa album "Hot Rats". *''"When Ed Wood saw this movie, it's like when Truffaut saw 'Citizen Kane'!"'' Indeed, French film director Francois Truffaut was deeply inspired by Citizen Kane, leading him to do The 400 Blows. The joke is even deeper in that it is suspected Ed Wood did have a hand in the film, as writer and/or director. Producer George Weiss produced some of Wood's films, Timothy Farrell appeared in several of Wood's films, and the writing and direction were strongly similar to Wood's. Robert C. Dertano is credited with the directing credit, while no one was given a screenplay credit. Rather, Weiss "suggested" the story. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes with shorts